onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Flevance
|region = North Blue }} Flevance, also known as the , is a country in the North Blue where Trafalgar Law was born. It is known for its Amber Lead. It is unknown if Flevance was an affiliate of the World Government, as during the outbreak the royal family escaped the country and abandoned their people with the political organization's assistance. Notable Landmarks Hospital A hospital with the appearance of a giant townhouse with iron-wrought gates for the fencing walls. As with many other buildings of the city, the hospital was white due to the Amber Lead. The hospital also served as an academy for promising young students, including Trafalgar Law. Law's father was the greatest doctor of the country, and when the Amber Lead Syndrome broke out, the hospital ran low on equipment and doctors due to the rapidly increasing death tolls and lack of assistance from the outside world. Law's parents were shot dead inside the hospital, and the building was burned down, killing his sister Lami. History Past }} The country was said to be straight out of a snowy country in a fairy tale, as the earth, trees, and grass were all pure white, and the beauty was so stunning that it caused visitors to question whether the island was real or not. A special and rare kind of lead, Amber Lead, was discovered underneath the kingdom, and was determined to be the source of Flevance's marvelous white nature. With the discovery of amber lead, all kind of goods such as utensils, paint, sweets, makeup and weapons were made of amber lead. People from all over the world bought the high quality goods made from amber lead, and quickly enough, the kingdom became wealthy thanks to the lead. However, a hundred years before the industry came to be, the World Government and the royal family discovered that amber lead was poisonous, but chose not to inform the country of its' dark nature, as to gain profit from the industry. As part of the adverse effects, each succeeding generation that came to be has a shorter lifespan than their predecessors. By the time the world discovered of the toxicity of amber lead, it was too late to save the heavily poisoned country. While the royal family selfishly escaped with the assistance of the World Government, abandoning their people in the process, all of the citizens became sick at the same time, and died. The neighboring countries, fearing that the disease was contagious, quarantined the island. The citizens of Flevance, desperate to leave the kingdom, attempted to fight their way out, and the neighboring countries, with justified cause, killed the citizens, and destroyed the kingdom. Trafalgar Law is the only survivor, as he managed to smuggle himself across the border by hiding himself amongst a mountain of corpses. This blatant disregard for the country's life turned Law into a bitter child who sought to destroy the world that destroyed his with what little life he had left. Although the country was destroyed, citizens at global scale remained vigilant of the Amber Lead Syndrome, and when Donquixote Rosinante took Law to many hospitals for a cure, the doctors demonize the child as a survivor of Flevance and an infectious danger to others. Trivia * Flevance shares many traits with Casale Monferrato. Both were nicknamed "The White City". Both developed an industry centered around the mining and use of toxic materials; asbestos in Casale Monferrato, and amber lead for Flevance, causing many people to succumb and die from exposure to their respective toxic materials. * Flevance is the second country in the series to be abandoned by its own royal family. The first was Drum Island when it was abandoned by Wapol and his followers after the arrival of the Blackbeard Pirates. * It is also the second country in the series to be destroyed with only one survivor who was demonized by association. The first was Ohara, which was destroyed by a Buster Call for researching the Void Century, and the only survivor, Nico Robin, was branded the "Devil Child" for her ability to read poneglyphs. References Site Navigation fr:Royaume de Flevance it:Flevance Category:North Blue Locations Category:Flashback Introduction